Hail hydra
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Pietro se fait importuner par des hommes dans le QG. Mais que lui veulent ils? Petit OS. Pas classée M pour rien.


Petit OS un peu farfelu... ce n'est pas classe M pour rien ;) Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Hail hydra

Je longe le couloir, la lumière clignote en rouge, c'est l'alarme ça? Je m'arrête dans la salle C. Stark est installé sur le PC, ses doigts se balladent sur le clavier. Je dépose le dossier, m'assois et essaye de lire mais je n'y arrive pas, tout ce que j'arrive à lire c'est PDM pour Pietro Django Maximoff. Je suis fatigué en ce moment. La porte s'ouvre bruyamment l'archer et la rousse entrent. ils parlent fort, trop fort. Je me concentre à nouveau. L'ingénieur sort en claquant la porte. Je sursaute et souffle, ils m'épuisent tous. Natasha sort, elle claque à nouveau la porte, mes nerfs montent, comment veulent-ils que je me concentre avec tout ce bruit? L'ancêtre sort, toujours en claquant la porte. Ils me saoulent.

Je m'effondre sur la table puis J'entend la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau puis une main me caresse les cheveux. Je relève la tête brusquement, on me bâillonne la bouche. J'essaye d'esquiver mais ma vitesse me sert à rien. Je me débats mais on me ligote les mains. Je suis bloqué. "Au secours..." J'essaye de crier mais le bâillon m'en empêche. Un main se faufile sous mon t-shirt. L'autre va sous mon caleçon. Je bouge les jambes mais ça lui laisse encore plus d'accessibilité. Il sort mon sexe, c'est une main d'homme. Il me masturbe. "Au secours au vioooooool." Je pleure. Il pince mes tétons entre ses doigts. J'ai mal. Je pleure encore. Il retire sa main de mes pectoraux et la plaque sur mes yeux. Trop tard, j'ai vu sa main. des doigts d'homme, ce sont des doigts d'homme. Il me branle brutalement. "Je veux pas. Je veux pas..." Il continue, je sens que malgrés mon cerveau, mon corps aime ça. Il a beaucoup de dextérité. Il continue. Je me détend. Je commence à fondre sous ses doigts. Je commence à gémir... Il embrasse mon oreille... Il me l'a mordit... Je me laisse aller... "C'est trop bon..." Je jouis.

Hail hydra!

Je suis toujours en salle C, mon dossier est devant moi. Je me lève, personne. Je sors de la salle. Je prends le couloir F. L'alarme se met encore en route. J'entends des hommes courir. J'ai peur. Que se passe t'il? Des hommes vêtu de noir et cagoulé m'entourent. Je panique, ils m'encerclent, ils vont m'avoir. "Au secours!" L'un d'entre eux me met une main sur la bouche. Un deuxième me plaque. Il me ligote. J'ai les mains ligotés ! Il me traîne. Je me retourne et regarde l'homme. Il est seul. Il ne reste plus que lui. Il marche d'un pas assuré. Il ouvre une porte. Je me débat. Il m'attrape et me hisse à un crochet. J'ai les pieds ligotés. Il enlève mon pantalon. Je me tortille. Il me masturbe lui aussi. "Lâche moi... Lâche moi, je te dis..." Il me baillonne. Merde, je bande quand même. Il relève sa cagoule et prend mon sexe entre ses lèvres. Je me raidi aussitôt ses lèvres, sa langue. C'est un dieu... Ses mains agrippent mes fesses, il me suce langoureusement. J'aime ça... Merde... On me viole et j'aime ça... "Oh... Oh..." Je jouis dans sa bouche. Il remet sa cagoule, me décroche et me porte comme un sac à patate pour me jeter dans une salle. Salle B

Hail hydra !

Je suis dans le noir, ligoté et bâillonné. Je sens deux mains attrapper mes jambes puis remonter sur moi. Je rampe mais l'homme enlève mon bâillon. Je m'arrête de bouger pourquoi enlève t'il le bâillon? "Chuttttt. B" Dit il seulement. "B? Je comprends rien." Il me caresse le visage. Je sens quelque chose de glacé, une alliance peut-être. Il est doux. Il continue ses caresses par dessus mes vêtements. Je frissonne. Je le désire? Il joue avec moi. Il me caresse lentement. C'est long. Très long. "Prends-moi qu'on en finisse" Dis-je seulement mais l'homme continu avec tant de douceur que je bande directement. J'ai envie de lui. "J'ai envie de toi..." Il passe sa main sous mon pantalon et commence un doux massage... C'est trop bon... "Continu..." Ses mains sont si douces... "Continu..."

Je sens l'humidité de sa langue sur moi... "Oh... Tu suces comme un dieu... C'est trop bon... Prends moi... Pitié... prends moi... Détache mes mains..." Il m'obeit. Il le fait.

Ses mains enlève les liens de mes poignet et de mes cheville. Je pourrais me sauver mais j'en ai pas envie... J'enlève mon pantalon puis tente de le toucher. Il attrape mes poignets... Il me plaque à terre. Il m'embrasse... Il embrasse comme un dieu.. je suis tout excité... "Prends moi..."

J'entend qu'il se déplace... Il attrape mes jambes et me fait glisser jusqu'à lui... Il entre en moi. J'ai même pas mal. Même pas un peu. "Oh... C'est trop bon..." Je me retire et me met à quatre pattes. Il me pénètre toujours doucement. Il attrape mon sexe et me masturbe en même temps. "C'est trop bon... Oh..." Il va de plus en plus profondemment en moi. Il touche ma prostate. "Oh...Oui... Va s'y..." Il rythme la cadence... Il accélère ses mouvements. Je suis au bord. "Oooooooh." je jouis. "Ouiiii."

Hail hydra!

Je relève la tête où suis-je? Je sursaute en voyant un film passer devant moi. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute. C'est sa main! Je lève les yeux. Clint. Clint Barton.

\- Ça va Pietro? Tu t'es assoupi ? Me demande t'il en souriant. Les lettres CFB sont inscrits sur son dossier. C'est bien lui, c'est Clint.

\- T'as raté quelque chose... C'était bien intéressant ce truc. Ajoute Wilson. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

\- Moi les propagandes de hydra c'est pas mon truc. Lance Tony. Un putain de rêve érotique.

\- si ça peut nous aider dans la mission. Dis seulement Steve. "Allez préparons nous." Je souris. C'était trop bon...

\- Bon, je vais prévenir ma femme. Dit Clint en se levant. Et merde... Me dis-je... Va falloir la virer celle là

\- Ouais on t'attend Clint.

"Hail Hydra!" Lance encore la bande son.

\- Fin du film. Annonce Fury.


End file.
